Profess
by Clear Cyan
Summary: All he was going to do was buy a pack of banana chips and head home. How did he know that he was going to meet a girl, much less, pretend to be her boyfriend? Len didn't want romance in his life, so why was the world bringing in two likely candidates into play? Much less, he's soon to be students? [LenxMiku / LenxRin(NONCEST); eventual...] /"I feel like a pedophile!" "Pfft!"/


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters' in this story nor **Vocaloid** but only the plot (any coincidence is purely coincidence).

**Main Character's:** Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin (no, they aren't related)  
**Ages**: Len age 18 / Miku age 16 / Rin age 16**  
Genres: **Humor, Romance, Drama and, Friendship  
**Rated** T for swears and suggestive themes

**Full Summary: **Kagamine Len is a fresh out of high school student in his first year of college with friends who are willing to set him up on blind dates. But Len doesn't have time for those petty things, he needs (wants) to solely focus on his studies. So, when a girl he meets at random times and random places ask him to pretend to be her boyfriend until he's back from overseas, Len has found himself in a bind; not to mention that his once Heaven sweet shop now has another face that pops up in the worse times ever. And to make things even more hectic is that he becomes their substitute teacher for the rest of their year. Is Len going to keep everything strictly professorial, or is his emotions going to get the better of him?

**Chapter Note:** Not edited like away (it's hard to revise stories with WordPad, lucky there's that build in thingy for Docs on FF). There is a slip of words that weren't chosen wisely, so no offence when you read them.  
**Chapter Note2:** made the notable edit pointed out by Mizucchi. Thanks dear! \(*o*)/ Will edit the chapter sometime from now, so if you see a tense error (cause I make them a lot) or anything else, don't feel shy to comment on that.  
_Note:_ I need to stop posting new stories, I feel like I'm never goin' to finish them (coming from someone who only has three on-going stories). But I liked this idea, of having Len being older for once (age gaps, yay~!) So, enjoy the witty Len who's too chicken to utter his thoughts out loud!

* * *

**Chapter One:**  
_A Fated Encounter_?

* * *

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay, Piko? Yeah, lecture me when it actually happens to you, 'kay? Glad we're on the same page." Len hung up on his friend, who apparently thought he was more experienced with the females just because he happened to live with five of them.

Yeah, and Len gets mistaken for being a girl when his hairs down.

'_Wait_.' Len back-tracked his thought, and then sighed, '_Who am I kidding? That kid probably _does_ have more experience then I._'

The blond male massages his temples of their stress and tries to ignore the stares of by passers.

'_What? Never seen a blond hair, blue-eyed Japanese dude?_' was what he wanted to say to those that gave him a strange look, but he didn't. He's too chicken to utter his witty thoughts. So, if he happens to make eye-contact with those strangers', he'll just throw them his charming smile.

'_Super effective!_' Seriously, he really needed to get a life.

Why?

Because if that phrase right there didn't show anything, then Len wasn't a natural blond.

He walked by a group of middle schoolers who blushed up at him (hence why he thought 'super effective' 'cause he made eye-contact with them and gave him a smile) and didn't spare them a second glance (much to the girls' dislike).

"_Staring back at you, Staring back at me, Inside of our-_" Dear God, did Kaito modify his ring tone for himself, _again_?

"_What_ do you _want_?" Len stressed the words out as his grip on his yellow phone tightens at the older male's mocking laughter.

"_Oh Lenny, please, calm your buns_." Kaito pulled a joke, but Len was not amused to the least, "_All right, I'll get to the point,_" Len thanked him, "_I just got done with Piko, who, mind you, called me with a stuffed nose._"

'_Stuffed nose? Seriously? Did that kid cry?_' Len was flabbergasted at the news, so Kaito took that as a 'please, proceed'.

He did.

"_He seemed a bit irritated at the fact that you wouldn't listen to him, again._" Len never listened to the guidance from Piko, it was like listening to the advice from your Father or Mother, heck, own sister! "_You've hurt him yet again._"

"You make it sound like we're a couple..." Len uttered, his words not filtering.

"_..._"

"Erm," his words finally settled in his brain, "I... Forget what I said and keep goin'."

"_... Anyways, he's ticked that you won't listen to him because he honestly thinks that it'll work this time around._"

"Yeah, sure. Look, Kaito. I know you, Piko, Yuuma and Gakupo all want to help me out, and I appreciate it to the fullest, but I can handle asking a girl out - _if_ I really wanted to, but you see, I'm happy single."

Silence was the only sound from Kaito's side, and Len had thought Kaito hung up on him. Or went to get ice cream – could even be both.

"_Only the lonely people say that they're happy being single._" What a comeback.

Len turned a corner in frustration, his tall frame colliding with a smaller one.

"Ah! Sorry Miss." Len quickly steady the girl, his phone squished between his left shoulder and ear as his arm grasped hold of the girl's thin wrist.

The girl balanced herself out thanks to Len and gazed up to him, her teal eyes widen with awe.

Len looked down to the girl and blinked at the emotion across her face, '_Will there come a day when a girl isn't awestruck by me?_' He released his hands from her wrist – the girl wearing a slight frown – bowed slightly, made his way around her and advanced forward without a second look.

Unnoticed to him, that teal-haired girl gazed after him, determination being the only emotion to flicker within her orbs.

_"...nny? Oh my gosh! Have you gotta run over? Can someone else hear me? Oh my! Lenny, don't die~!_" Kaito was panicking, that much was obvious. Maybe he should let him think that, but no, then he would tell everyone else of his messed up imagination.

"No. I didn't get run over, sadly..." he added with a sigh, dodging people on the sidewalk, "Nevertheless, I, once again, appreciate the offer from you four, but I'm not looking for romance. You know I want to solely focus on my studies."

Len had his sights set on being a teacher or an engineer, give or take. In fact, he has the grades and smarts for it, including the money to help him out. You could say that Len wants to be a teacher is half because he would want to follow in his Mother's footsteps to an extent; whilst being an Engineer would be following his Father, a top notch professional.

But the other half for wanting to be a teacher was mostly because all of his homeroom teachers egged him on, always telling him he would make a great teacher one day. In fact, in his last year of high school, he taught his class one full subject for a week and the outcome was indeed a great result.

"_I still can't believe you want to become a teacher. What? Miss Mommy that you want to work close to each other? Ne~?_" Kaito cooed, his deep voice mocking Len in more than one way.

The male felt his cheeks began to warm up since that was, in fact, a thought he had had back in middle school. But now it's different, '_At least, if should be..._' "Yeah, at least it's better than a fast food joint, _ne_, Kaito?" He taunted his friend.

"_I'll have you know that the discounts are great,_" was his only defense.

The two proceeded to chat aimlessly to one another until the snack store showed itself upon the next block.

"Yo, Kaito! I'm going to have to let you go, 'kay?" Len told him as he takes his phone away from his ear.

Bad move.

"_You've breaking up with me?! But I thought you loved me!?_" His voice rang from Len's phone, making by passers stare at the blond with a funny look.

'_Oh man..._' It's bad enough that strangers think he's a 'flower boy', but when you add homosexual into the mix, well, Len wasn't very fond of being labeled something he isn't, even if it hurt other's feelings.

"Damn it, Kaito! Shut up!" Len hissed.

A deep gasp sounded on Kaito's side, "_I'm hurt, Len-Len._" Oh man..."_You've mistaken me for Kaito yet again. What is our relationship coming to?_"

"...Akaito, I swear..."

"_Haha! Love you too, Len-Len~!_" For a player of age twenty-five, Akaito had one messed up personality.

But on the bright side of all this mess, Len finally got rid of Kaito, and apparently, Akaito too.

Len places his phone into his hoodie pocket and walks through the entrance of Sugary Pastry, the sweet smell of sweets greet him in a tight embrace.

_Bing! Bing!_

This was his Heaven.

Sugary Pastry was a popular hang-out with teenagers, so times when school let out, Len would avoid the store due to the loud students and disrespect they led. Albeit the fact that Len may have come off as such last year, too.

But he chosen his timing carefully today, being eight o'clock. Students shouldn't be out and about, or at least, not as much during the day.

Len waved aimlessly at the greeting from the counter person, his aim being the back of the store where his precious banana chips laid, waiting for him to come by.

'_I seriously need to restock on these._' Len picked up a bag then turned it over even though he already knew everything on the back. He just didn't want to appear in a crazy rush to get banana chips, even though he kind of was.

_Bing! Bing!_

'_I currently only have pocket change since I left my card at home..._' His cerulean eyes stared at the bag in his hands, then the bags on the shelf. '_Such a tough decision,_' Len remarked as his hands absentmindedly takes four more bags.

Len sighed mentally, '_I know I don't have enough for five bags unless..._' He glanced over to the counter and met eyes with a teenage boy. '_There goes trying to get a discount..._'

With hands that wanted to disobey his mind, he put back the four bags as if it physically hurt him. '_I'll come back for you guys, I swear on my -!_'

Someone bumped into him on his right side and with his fast reflexes; Len tossed the bag over to the others and grabbed the person who fell onto him, carrying their weight.

"Uh..." Len started but stopped once he felt the girl's arms wrap around him, '_Dear God, I'm being molest by a girl!_'

"Honey~!" Her voice was sugar coated to the point that it hurt Len's ear. Who could make themselves sound so phony? And what for?

Len was about to reply back - his hands resting on her shoulders - when whispers greeted his hearing.

"Looks like you weren't lying." A dirty blonde spoke up, grabbing Len's attention, "Who'd knew you actually had a college guy as your boyfriend?" She spat, disgust clear in her golden glare.

Len choked mentally whilst his body tensed under the girl's glare, '_The hell is with these girls? And boyfriend? What?_' He then took in the appearance of the girl in his arms and a bell rang as she looked familiar.

She was the girl he ran into on the sidewalk.

'_Stalker? No, don't judge a book by its... contexts..._' because as far as he can see, she came off as one.

"But of course," the girl had a nasty voice, the type that you only hear from the girls that think they're all that, "I _never_ lie."

'_But here you are, lying._' Len thought bitterly, his face not showing a sign of betraying his outer appearance.

"Tch. Whatever Hatsune. See you at school then." And the group of girls walked out of the store.

The two watched the girls disappear then waited a couple of seconds before the teal-haired girl let go and bowed at him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry! I mean so harm! I'm sorry! Sorry Sir!" She bowed over and over, her long pig-tails flying all over the place and it scared Len. What if they smack him in the face, think it'd be painful?

Len grasped her shoulders and pushed her up to her full height of five-five, "Look, if it wasn't fine, then I would've spoiled everything in front of them, no?" Why was he so nice?

The girl blushed, apologized again, and then apologized for apologizing and then...

"I get it, you're sorry, It's cool. No harm has been done." '_Just got slightly creeped out for a second there, girly,_' he wanted to add that, but the words never made it pass his lips.

She stood there, blank. Then in a flash, she hugged him tightly saying "Thank you~!" over and over like her sorry's.

He patted her back awkwardly, "Yeah..."

The two then stood in uncomfortable silence.

"Um, mind telling me what that was about?" Might as well come off as the good guy who's willing to help a girl out, even if it's someone he ran into; literally.

She gave him a bright smile, "Ah! They were girls from the other classes that didn't believe me that I had a boyfriend in college, so they told me to prove it but he's currently away so I kind of had to make a quick substitute. Again, I'm very sorry. If my boyfriend wasn't away, you'd never had gone through that awkwardness."

'_Damn straight!_' Len gave her a charming smile and let a light laugh pass, "Well, then I'm glad I could be of assistance."

But something did bug him, yet he chosen to ignore it since it wasn't of his business.

"Thanks again, but, uh, I think I should leave now. Thanks for helping me out... um..." The girl trailed off, her face etched in confuse in a cute way.

He smiled, "It's Len."

She nodded brightly, "I'm Miku! Hatsune Miku!" She extended her hand out and Len shook it, "It's nice to meet you. Hope we run into each other."

"Right." And off she went too.

Len shook of his daze, grabbed a bag, bought it then head out into the night air.

"_Staring back at you, Staring back at me-_" Len picked up the phone. "_Hey~! Lenny, about next wee-!_"

"Apparently, I just filled in for a boyfriend."

"_Huh_?"

But it was probably the last time he'd ever met her.

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

**A/N:** Normally, you'd see manga's like this, where it's focus on the girl who tries to get that stubborn guy or, um, the older one, or um, leaves the perfect compatible guy alone and such... Erm, what I'm trying to say is: I'm going to focus on Len so that it doesn't seem like only one of the girl's has a chance with him (and that's it's from the guys view then the girl(s)). And although I don't particularly like Miku (_wut? a dude not liking Miku? wut's this shiz?!_), I'm not going to make her as bubbly as I want. She's going to have some smarts that Rin won't have and the same around.**  
**

Have no fear, Romance will play in this but it won't start until sometime ('cause, you know, I suck). And, currently, I have no idea who the main pairing is going to be just yet. We'll see with how things go.

**R&R**? _Pretty please_? I'd love to know what you think of this overused plot?

* * *

Shameless Advertising: _Looking for a nice, paced Reverse Harem story? Check out _**Chūshi no Unmei **_where Rin is the center attention!_


End file.
